First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War
The First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War was one of the largest military conflicts in Kirxa history, and the first “major” war. It was a war mainly fought on the seas, as Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai were on separate continents, separated by only ocean. The war revealed the weakness in both nations, Yanasroai being its technological inferiority and Kaxzirkirnix being its less-than-standard navy. The war broke out for several reasons, the most important of which being the declaration of rivalry between the two nations a few years beforehand. This rivalry dominated both nations’ politics, and therefore the two were focused on weakening each other prior to the war. The war was finally fired after the assassination of Karizaxi, a high-ranking officer in the Kaxzirkirnixi military. Other reasons for the war’s beginning was colonialism and naval skirmishes near Ocathji. The outbreak of the war led to public outcry in both nations, as well as a wave of paranoia surging across the world that knew about Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai. The day of declaration was named Ikurankiuritki (Diplomatic crisis) by Kaxzirkirnixi and Irulyinjaga (Beginning (of) judgement). Nations refused to be involved with either Kaxzirkirnix or Yanasroai until the end of the conflict, and the mass immigration of the Axornkorxa era came to a grinding halt as nobody wanted to be associated with the warring powerhouses. Major Battles 13th of Zarkixkrix, 1402 : The Attack on the KIX Axornkorxa Main Article: The Attack on the Kiryntikyunka The attack on the KIX Axornkorxa was a naval battle approximately 150 miles off of the Kaxzirkirnixi coast, and was initiated when 3 Yanasroaia ships opened fire on the KIX Axornkorxa, a Kaxzirkirnixi galleon-class ship which was “The pride and joy of the Kaxzirkirnixi navy”. 27th of Zarkixkox, 1402- 36th of Zarkixkax, 1402- Battle of Ocathji Main Article: Battle of Ocathji The battle of Ocathji was a large-scale battle based on the island of Ocathji. It was unique, as WW1-era tactics were employed by the Kaxzirkirnixi, under the command of Xanakirenki Kaxakukrax. These tactics led to the utter decimation of the Yanasroaia army that was stationed on Ocathji, as they charged directly into the line of fire of the Kaxzirkirnixi. 1st of Zarkixkrax, 1405- 13th of Zarkixkrix, 1405- The Siege Of Yusuyana nayi nona Asyinyasaru Main Article: The Siege of Yusuyana nayi nona Asyinyasaru The Siege Of Yusuyana nayi nona Asyinyasaru was a Kaxzirkirnixi assault on the Yanasroaia city of Yusuyana nayi nona Asyinyasaru, Sayasara. The siege was the final battle of the First Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia war. Incidents The Hokrik Purge (1404) The Horkrik Purge was an atrocity committed by the Yanasroaia garrison in 1404, following the news of a potential Kaxzirkirnixi invasion. The Purge involved the decapitation, burning, impaling and drowning of Hokrik’s native population (which, at the time, was ~11500), as well as the complete destruction of the island’s infrastructure and settlements. This was done under the reasoning of “To lower the strategic importance of Hokrik and, therefore, deter a fully-fledged invasion of the island” according to Yanasroaia writings. The Kaxzirkirnixi never invaded Hokrik, as the war ended upon the victory at Sayasara, declaring the Purge not only immoral, but also pointless. The entire island's population was killed. Aftermath The aftermath of the war saw Yanasroai thoroughly weakened, with the loss of nearly half of its military and 7.8% of its civilian population. As well as this, it had also lost a significant portion of its navy, with even the Yayoryi’s personal ship being dragged onto land and burned in Sayasara, in front of many Yanasroaia soldiers, diplomats and civilians. The Yayoryi himself would have been executed if it weren’t for Axornkorxa's intervention. In terms of the peace treaty, the only real demand was the transfer of Ocathji to Kaxzirkirnix. The weakness of the demand in the peace treaty caused public outcry in Kaxzirkirnix, with messages such as “Our brothers didn’t die for this!!” and other criticisms/insults being thrown a Axornkorxa. Axornkorxa responded to a mob once by sitting on a chair, taking a cup filled with water on a nearby table and quietly drank the water. This was met with complete silence. The war itself has shaped both nations’ history massively, as their first military conflict was their longest, ye not their most destructive one. It saw the Kaxzirkirnixi’ reestablished faith in Axornkorxa as an emperor, after the sudden loss in faith by a majority of people after the reforms. It also saw the use of semi-modern tactics in the Kaxzirkirnixi military, particularly demonstrated at Ocathji. On the contrary, it showed the ineffectiveness of Yanasroai’s overall military against the Kaxzirkirnixi, and caused a surge of both fear and desire for reformation in the Yanasroaia populace. This surge would indirectly lead to the country’s looming domestic crisis. The war devastated the Yanasroaia economically, as the large-scale loss of life resulted in a shortage of workers, particularly in the agricultural sector, as well as a massive drop in the female population, making the male:female ratio of Yanasroai 8:1. As males were viewed as physically inferior by Yayoryi Yeyanrina, the situation only worsened, as males were banned from physical labour by Yeyanrina’s regime. As the economy crumbled more, and available food decreased, Yanasroai started to face wide-scale poverty and starvation, of which Yeyanrina turned a blind eye to. While no economic sanctions were placed on Yanasroai, it still suffered dramatically. Kaxzirkirnix, on the other hand, saw a period of prosperity. Not only had they utterly decimated their rival, they had also proven several untested tactics successful. These tactics would later see widespread use in the Kaxzirkirnixi military for the next 223 years, and even then they were only integrated into the tactics proposed by Izirxixkar Ikixkorx. Economically, the addition of Ocathji didn’t influence the economy much, but what did was the Great Economic Miracle, a chain of events (including a massive increase in business interest) boosted the Kaxzirkirnixi economy tenfold. Category:Wars Category:Kirxankire